


Living next door to

by Dancetherain



Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom Britich actor-RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Luxury, My First Smut, One-Sided Attraction, successful life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancetherain/pseuds/Dancetherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for taking  a bit long with this one! thanks for reading and kudos ! Enjoy! lots of love from me! xx btw, Alice is now the CEO  of an event plannung company. sorry, i changed it.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alice Van De Mark was a very successful person, she had her own company running. She was the CEO of the event planning company called "SilverCloud". Knowing that, noone would be surprised to know, that she lived in a big, fancy duplex on Lowndes Square, Belgravia.

 

 

With all that luxury, Alice was not known for her nice being, whilst she called it professional, others saw reserved, cold, standoffish lady with a stare of doom. Nobody would blame it on the age , because she was not old, not at all. Alice was in her mid twenties, quite young and as I said, very prosperous. 

 

                                 * * *

 

Alice opened the doors to her closet and stood there for a couple of seconds overlooking it. She then proceeded to enter and run her hands through the clothes hanging on light pink silk hangers with bows. Alice untied her bathroom robe and safely tossed it on a small sofa with no back. She was getting ready for another day in the busy office, but frankly, she was just a strict supervisor with a starbucks cup in her hand.

 

Alice decided to go with a not so short dress. it had a white long-sleeved dress shirt on top (sheer everything but the neckline and chest area till the skirt), thin black belt and navy blue lacey skirt with two huge flat pockets. It is flawless, she thought to herself, smirked and started putting it on. 

 

 

Make-up was, of coarse, light and natural, nude lips, mascara and just a hint of blush. Alice was one of those lucky girls, who were naturally beautiful and didn't need make-up at all. Her dark emerald eyes were now searching for the right accessories and they found it: two stud-earrings with pearls on tip of it. God, she was rich, she knew it and she loved it. 

 

When she was ready, she looked at the clock hanging beside the doors and took her phone.

 

 

" _Waiting at the entrance_." 

 

Her driver was ready to go and so was she.

 

Alice walked out her luxurios apartment and clicked to the stairs with her pitch black Louboutins. She was being very loud. Finally, she got down and was outside looking for her driver's car. There he was. Navy Blue Bentley parked at the usual place. Steve was standing there, waiting for Alice. She was walking towards the car with confidence, wind catching he hair. Even at this moment, she felt like she was in charge and it felt amazing.

 

"Good morning, Miss Van De Mark!"- Steve said and opened the door for her.

 

"Mmhh..."- She mumbled through her nose and took her seat in the car. Immediately, she took she phone out of her designer bags and started frantically clicking on the buttons.  

 

 

 

" _On my way.Grab coffee for me. Thank you_."- She texted her assisstant.

 

 Alice looked through the window, looking at people. They were hurrying, mostly all of them under-dressed for their jobs. She knew, as they were her neighbours. Alice didn't understand how they managed to do that. They were supposed to dress well, they were wealthy and lived in Belgravia. Even the place obliged them to dress appropriately.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit long with this one! thanks for reading and kudos ! Enjoy! lots of love from me! xx btw, Alice is now the CEO of an event plannung company. sorry, i changed it.

The car pulled up to Alice's company. She waited until Steve opened the door for her. She nodded to him and stepped out of the vehicle. 

 

 

"Have a good day, Miss Van De Mark."- Steve said to her and got back to the driver's seat.

 

Alice didn't look back, just rolled her eyes through her sunglasses. She slid her card through the machine at the entrance of the company and walked towards the lift. She stood there for couple of minutes, waiting for the lift to get packed. In the meantime, she pulled her phone again and looked through it. Loads of missed calls from someone, who she barely knew, but had her phone number. Probably begging for a place in the company.

 

 

"Ughh..."- She sighed loudly.

 

 

"But the day has just started"- Someone, standing next to her, replied.

 

 

Alice did not notice the man standing next to her. She looked at him: Tall, well-built figure, long legs, short haircut, blonde-gingerish hair with hints of ruthless curls and oh,those eyes. It was a mix of all colours of blue , green and grey. 

 

Alice realised that she was looking at the stranger for no less than ten seconds in silence. She shrugged and gave him a weak, cold smile.

 

"Right... but still"- Why was she so lost. Men never intimidated her. Not even handsome ones. She knew, how to carry herself through any situation.

 

 

The lift doors opened and it was Alice's office. She looked without her head moving , then back to the handsome stranger. 

 

"Get it together, Alice!"- she yelled at herself in her thoughts, straightened her posture and confidently left the elevator.

 

"Have a better afternoon, Miss."- The man said. 

 

Alice stopped, turned and looked at him again. The doors were closing, but she caught him looking at her with a smirk.

 

 

The day at the office was long and tiring. Couple of meetings, her co-workers presenting "something fresh", as they liked to refer to it, Alice just sat in the presentation room with a tired face, one finger on her temple, thumb under her chin and her middle finger rubbing her soft lips.

 

"And this, Miss Van De Mark, is how "SilverCloud's" service will get better AND attract more, NEW clients"- Sonya finished excitement dancing in her eyes and a smile, forming on her face. She didn't feel it, but her face was red. Sonya put so much work in this presentation, she was sure, it would get good reviews from her boss. Little did she know, her hopes will be shuttered in a second.

 

Alice didn't move in her sit after Sonya finished. She looked at the gentlemen sitting to her left, still rubbing her lips. She, then raised her eyebrows, took a deep breath and simply said:

 

 

"No."

 

Sonya's face dropped. Her co-workers looked at her, trying to hide shock. Someone cleared his throat to lighten the growing tension.

 

Alice took her purse and her sunglasses from the table, gave a small nod to everyone and walked out. Her assisstant ran up to her with pile of papers.

 

"Miss Van De Mark, Here are some papers you wanted me to search for you, I found them... Oh, and Mr.Shawn called, he wanted to chat about that Charity thing He and Miranda were going to throw and ALSO, here is the invitation to the Serpenvine."- She finally stopped.

 

Alice dramatically took her sunglasses off.

 

"First of all, how many times do I have to tell you, Olivia, I dont want to load my officeroom with piles and piles of paper...Learn to scan them and send them to my e-mail. Second of all, not a charity thing, Jake and Miranda are helping disabled people all over the world and it's called " The HLC (Health Love and Care) ", so, please have some decency and respect for that and call it with its name and last, but not least, its SERPENTINE."- Alice grabbed the invitation for Olivia's hand and continued walking towards the exit.

 

Alice saw the navy blue Bentley parked at the light post and Steve resting his back on its door. When he saw Alice approaching, he straigthened and opened the doors for her,

 

"Miss Van De Mark"- He said with a nod. Alice took her sit, took her sunglasses off and just closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the sit.

 

She desperately needed a relaxing bath, a warm, calming, soothing bath with pieces of lemon in it.

 

"No, Rose paddles are so much better"-she whispered and opened her eyes. She was almost home, one more turn and...

 

"Home, sweet home, Thank God."- Alice stepped out of the car and saw a big truck right at the entrance of the building. There must be a new neighbour.

 

"Let's hope not on my floor."- Alice said and pushed the elevator button.


	3. Chapter 3

The doors slid open and Alice saw loads of cardboard boxes and random things wrapped in plastic. The neighbouring door was open and men, dressed in long-sleeved shirts with orange jumpsuits over it, were walking in and out of the apartment.

 

"Excuse me, what is going on here?!"- Alice asked with a note of irritation in her voice.

 

"Well, what does it look like, Miss?"-One of them answered with a question.

 

Alice gave him the look and then said:

 

"I don't need these boxes around here... When will you be done? This is a mess and I can't stand mess. Make it fast!"

 

"Oh, I am so sorry for this. I promise I will clean everything and will not disturb you!"- The man emerged from the apartment, rubbing the back of his head.

 

"I am Benedict, by the way, your new neighbour."- He smiled at Alice and offered her his hand for a friendly handshake.

 

"Erm... Welcome..."- Alice shook his hand and nodded. She then turned around, looked at the working men again with slight anger and pout and opened her doors.

 

She tossed her purse and keys on the table with mirror at the entrance. Alice walked to her bedroom and took off her heels and rubbed her feet. They were killing her, but she didn't care, they were gorgeous. Alice took an off-white towel and headed to the bathroom for a much anticipated rose paddles' bath. She lit the candles, that sent a pleasant smell all around the room and turned on her ipod. Alice turned on the warm water, took her water pillow and placed it under her head.

 

 She took a deep breath. The most tranquil place she has ever known was her bathroom. it was huge, done in beige and white colours, with a big oval bath and equally huge hexagon shower-cabin. The mirror was framed and it had rich golden ornaments all over, next to it was placed a box for dirty laundry and a cupboard, full of clean towels. one wall was a floor-length mirror with bathroom storage table, also along the mirrored wall. The storage tables were done in Rococo style and had a very regal look to them. Needless to say, ablsolutely beutiful. 

 

 

Loads of things were on those tables, but I have to add, they were all very neat and organized: Jewelry boxes, make-up, brushes, wet towels, smaller mirrors etc. 

 

Alice's tranquility was over, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened her eyes, furrowed her brows. 

 

 

"Great..."- She mumbled and got out off bath. She dryed herself with a towel and put on the robe.

 

Another knock made her sigh and walk faster.

 

Alice opened the door and her new neighbour, Benedict was standing there.

 

"Oh, hi... I am sorry, did I interrupt you?"- He asked, his voice, full of concern.

 

"No, not at all."- Alice lied and put on a fake smile.

 

"Erm..Okay... I am glad."- Benedict smiled.

 

" _Is he really that stupid?_ "- Alice said to herself while still smiling at him.

 

"I came by to... apologize for the mess and give you a bottle of wine, if that will make up to you."- He stated.

 

Alice's eyes widened. She looked at the bottle, it was an expensive wine, she knew it.

 

 

"Oh... Thank you, you didn't have to."- Alice smiled with a genuine smile now.

 

Benedict was glad that he made it up to her and breathed out internally.

 

 

"And another thing I came here for, is ... To ask your name? You didn't say it when we shook hands"

 

Alice tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes for a split second, then chuckled.

 

"Didn't I?! I am so sorry, I am Alice."- She said putting her hand on her chest. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Alice."- Benedict nodded,-"I'll see you around then. Bye"

 

Benedict turned to leave.

 

"Thanks again for the wine, you didn't have to."- Alice said.

 

"But I wanted to"- He said and closed his doors.

 

Alice stood in the doorway for a minute and sighed.

 

"Welcome to the neighbourhood, Benedict."- She whispered and got back inside.

 

 

The next day was the last working day. Friday, finally. So Alice put another killer outfit of hers: white, silk short-sleeved dress shirt with ivory smart jacket and also ivory anckle pants. She took a deep red, relatively small Celine purse and dove her perfectly pedicured feet in red Jimmy Choos. She curled the endings of her light brown hair and put on her every-day make-up. Yet again, Miss Van De Mark looked flawless.

 

 

The day at the office was a lot better than the other. Alice was satisfied with most of the employees. At last, Olivia did her job properly and Alice's lips curled into the smallest smile. Olivia was going to celebrate that. 

 

"Are you ready, Ali girl?"- Chloe stuck her head in Alice's office.

 

Alice looked up from her computer.

 

"Stop calling me Ali girl, Chloe..."- She said and logged off. She grabbed her card and her jacket.

 

"Did I tell you that you look slamming in all white?"- Chloe teased.

 

"No need. I know that"- Alice looked at her friend and they both chuckled leaving the office behind.

 

"Have a nice weekend, Miss Van De Mark."

 

"Thanks Tony, you too!"- Alice smiled.

 

 

Chloe looked at her surprised.

 

"You too?! What's wrong with you?"- She laughed,-"You never wish your employees anything..."

 

"I don't, but he's got a really nice arse."-Alice said almost dreamily.

 

 

"Oooh, ok, and you saw that..."- Chloe paused making Alice finish the sentence.

 

 

"When he was fixing the copying machine."- Alice smirked.

 

The elevator doors slid open and THE man was standing there again.

 

"Hello again."- He smiled at Alice and moved away, making more room for the ladies.

 

"Evening."- Alice nodded. 

 

Chloe looked at her again with the same look on her face, but Alice shook her head, stating he's noone. 

 

"So how was this day, Miss?"- The man asked.

 

Alice looked at him. He was even more handsome than the last time she saw him. Blue-greyish pants looked so sexy around his long legs and Oh, that tight shirt that hugged his slightly muscular torso in all the right places.

 

Alice bit her lip.

 

"A lot better, How was yours'?"- She asked, trying to sound polite.

 

"It was good, thanks for asking."- He nodded with a smile,"-So... You work here, I assume."

 

Chloe elbowed her, Alice looked at her and saw her friend mouthing "He's so hot!"

 

"I do, yes. You?"-Alice just kept on asking the same questions, making it look like she didn't care and probably, making the man much more interested in her. 

 

"Sort of, my agency arranged couple of meetings, So I had to attend them."- He finished and gave Alice a heartwarming smile.

 

"Ah, at the Hamilton Hodell?"- Alice asked now slighlty intrigued, this man may be a wannabe, or an actor worth paying attention to. Chloe was a step away from giggling like a child, she couldn't bare so much sexual tension going on in one elevator.

 

The man nodded. 

 

"Interesting..."- Alice said and looked at the numbers on the screen, indicating which floor they were passing. 

 

"I am Tom, by the way. Hiddleston."

 

 

"Alice Van De Mark, pleasure."- Alice smiled. Thank God, she didn't forget to introduce herself this time. Alice looked at Chloe. She bit her lip and nodded to her, raising eyebrows. 

 

Alice wouldn't have been Alice, if she didn't do something in her character so she introduced Chloe to Tom. She didn't have time to realise what was Alice doing, so all Tom saw was Alice's friend biting her bottom lip, while grinning with raised eyebrows.

 

"Nice meeting you, Chloe."- Tom nodded and looked back at Alice. She had a satisfied look on her face. 

 

Finally, the elevator ride was over and the doors opened. 

 

"I'll see you around, Alice. Chloe."- Tom left the cabin and with long strides walked away from the ladies.

 

"You too."- Alice added adoring his arse.

 

"I am so going to kill you!"- Chloe laughed and elbowed her besty.

 

They were both looking forward to the night, as they were going clubbing together.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for every single kudos, guys ! thanks a lot for reading. reviews are very much appreciated. Lots of love xx
> 
> p.s. i wont be able to post for sometime for specific reasons, so apologies in advance :(

Both of them got back to Alice's house. Alice undressed and started choosing what to wear to the club, while Chloe waited for her in the living room with a glass of champagne.

 

"How do you do that?"- Alice asked her without distracting from the outfit-choosing-session.

 

Chloe furrowed her brows. 

 

"What do you mean?"- Chloe took another sip of sparkling liquid.

 

"Drink so much, yet behave better than Kate Middleton..."- Alice tapped her cheek with her index finger. Would a beige coloured shirt-looking dress work, with beige heels... and maybe, lots of golden jewelry. Alice shrugged.

 

 

"Kate Middleton is in my blood." 

 

They both laughed, proceeded to talk a little more about this and that. Finally, Alice was ready. She was wearing white shorts with a strapless black crop-top. She added a massive golden bracelet on her right hand and put her hair in a ponytail. Alice put a soft pink, almost peach-colored lip gloss and a little more of light brown eyeshadow with mascara.

 

"Ali girl... Gosh, that deep V-cut on that crop-top... but that... ponytail, though, has to be gone."- Chloe loved assessing her outfit all the time and Alice didn't mind.

 

"No, don't touch the ponytail"- Chloe was trying ruin her hairstyle, but Alice was quick enough to block her and took a couple of steps back.

 

"It's for a dramatic effect. Imagine this: music in the club... and we dance, but then, beat drops and I lose myself in the music untying my ponytail... Isn't it going to be mindblowing?"- She said to Chloe.

 

 

"You are behaving like a 16-year-old, but that is so damn smart, I can't take it. Fine, keep it. Are we ready to go?"- She asked her best friend and she nodded.

 

Alice took her YSL clutch on a golden chain and they left for the club.

 

Chloe ran to the elevator and pushed the button.

 

"Oh, come on, let's take stairs."-Alice sighed,-" It's just the sixth floor."

 

"Sweetheart, I can't afford much walking in this pumps."- Chloe gave her a look and Alice frowned, taking place next to her.

 

The doors opened and Benedict emerged from his house. He looked really fancy. White dress-shirt, unbuttoned below his neck area, shiny light blue suit jacket with matching pants.

 

 

"Evening Alice, you look very beautiful."- His eyes were locked on Alice, either because of shock, or some other reasons.

 

"Thank you, Benedict. You look very nice yourself. Erm... This is my friend, Chloe. Chloe, my new neighbour Benedict..."- Alice introduced them but got stuck on Benedict's surname.

 

"Cumberbatch."- He smiled.

 

"Pardon?"- Alice thought it was a joke, just bunch of letters put together.

 

"Ha-ha-ha!"- Benedict laughed loudly,-"C-U-M-B-E-R-B-A-T-C-H, and nice to meet you Chloe!"

 

Chloe shook his hand and smiled.

 

"No need for the spelling, I know who you are, nice meeting you as well! I adore your work."- She ended with a sweet compliment.

 

"Oh, thank you, that's very nice of you, Chloe."- He smiled,-"Going out for a night, ladies?"

 

"Yeah, we want to go to this new..."- Chloe started explaining, when Alice interupted.

 

"To a party, we are going to our friend's party."- She nodded off and the Elevator arrived.

 

"Yeah, me too, gotta meet one of my friend's and then we're off to the party."- He smiled,-"Ladies first..."- He let Alice and Chloe go in first and then followed them.

 

The ride downstairs was silent and awkward but Alice felt fine.

Chloe and Alice were near the club, they walked up to the guard and told them their names. He let the girls in and put the velvety rope on the hook again.

 

The music was blasting and the place was packed.

 

Chloe jumped and told Alice to first get some drinks and afterwards lose themselves to dance.

 

"Sounds like a plan to me."- Alice smiled and headed to the bar.

 

"Two Mojitos, Arny!"- Chloe tapped on the bar.

 

"Arny? Oh, don't tell me you've slept with him already. The club has barely opened."-Alice begged.

 

"Nonsense. He's my friend...yet!"- She took a sip of her drink and raised her brows.

 

"More like friends with benefits."- Alice whispered.

 

Chloe danced with EVERYONE. Literally, she had moves, had her groove on, had the right amount of alcohol in her veins and the most important, she didn't care. She left all of her thoughts and probelms outside and entered the fancy club with a new attitude. Although it was quite bitchy, still men were attracted to her. 

 

Alice did what Chloe refered to as men-spotting. She just sat at the bar, sipping her third Mojito and looking at attractive men, then just ignoring them. Those victims ran to her and offered drinks, but Alice then turned on "The Office Alice" a strict, yet sexy lady who denied them. It was fun for her, but heartbraking for the sensitive ones. Alice turned to Arny and ordered another round of Mojito.

 

 

"Isn't it a bit too much, darling?"- A deep voice asked.

 

"And why is that your business exac..."- Alice turned on her bitch before she looked and then froze. Tom was standing there, leaning on the bar.

 

"tly...Hi, sorry."- She chuckled.

 

"Tom, I've been looking for you... Where the hell did you... Alice?"- Benedict rubbed Tom's shoulder and than noticed his neighbour.

 

"Benedict... You know Tom?"

 

"You know Alice, Ben?"- Tom and Alice asked almost the same question together.

 

"Wow, you guys are in sync. Yeah, Alice is my neighbour.. And how do you know Tom?"-Benedict asked her.

 

"We met in the elevator..."- Tom then proceeded to think what he just said and added,-"It's definitely not what you think."- Tom sent out a small chuckle.

 

"I was leaving for my house, from the office and he was in the elevator, coming from a meeting of some sort... Agency, right?"- Alice was lost. Such random people meeting at the same place and knowing the same people. Alice did not like coincidences.

 

"Oh, wait, Alice... Did not you tell me you and Chloe were attending a party?"- Benedict asked.

 

"It got canceled and Chloe and I decided to come here."- She lied to him, again.

 

Benedict sensed it and thought it would be better not to tease her and let it go.

 

Chloe did not stop the entire night, even though her shoes were not designed to walk in for too much time, yet alone dancing. Alice did join her friend, but mostly spent time at the bar drinking. At the end of the night, both of them were pissed, but Chloe managed the alcohol in her blood much better than Alice, she took responsibility to take her best friend home. 

 

Alice opened her eyes. It felt like her head was going to explode from pain. Pictures from last night started flooding her mind. Alice saw a glass of water and a pill on her nightstand, she sighed and took it. Water felt so good, so refreshing. Then it hit her. What if, she was not alone in her bed. Alice slowly turned herself to another side and saw a body. Not a mans', though.

 

 

"Oh my God, have I converted into a lesbian?"- She mouthed and let out a breathe.

 

Alice was releaved to find out it was Chloe lying next to her. Later that day, she told Alice that she was too drunk and too tired to go back home, so she decided to stay at her place.

 

Both of them told eachother what they remembered from yesterday and at the end had a pretty put-together picture of their clubbing experience: Alice had 6-7 men approach her (Appart from Tom) and offering a drink, all of them had to turn around a leave, because Alice felt like they were worthless. No, she actually told them, they were worthless. Chloe had an "almost-sex" with four guys and sex with the bartender Arny. Alice laughed, she knew, sooner or later, that would happen. She loved being right all the time. 

 

Chloe stayed at Alice's place the entire day. Both of them had shower and cleaned off yesterdays' "dust". They relaxed and watched TV, that was so, until Alices' phone called.

 

"Hello?"- She answered,-"Oh, Hi Jonathan. Aha... But, didn't they postpone it on 21st? I understand, but her PA called and told me, that Jeniffer is not available this month so... Right, Do you want me to come to... The office, ok. Be there in 20 minutes. Ok, bye."- Alice got off her phone, tilted her head back and let out a deep sigh. 

 

"Got to go, right?"- Chloe rubbed her back with a sorry look on her face.

 

Alice nodded and got off the couch to get ready. She put classic pants of crimson colour and paired it with simple short-sleeved white shirt. She took beige Prada purse and slid her feet into YSL heels. 

 

"Is Steve here?"- Chloe asked for her driver.

 

"I am going to take a cab. It's fine, I'll probably be back in two hours or so..."- Alice said.

 

"No, you won't..."- Chloe shook her head.

 

Alice looked down. This happened almost every other Saturday. Alice knew very well that this would take the whole day to get settled, so giving false hopes to Chloe was a waste of time.

 

"I am sorry, Chlo..."- Alice hugged her and went out.

 

Alice was in the office in approximately 20 minutes, just like she said. She, indeed, was very punctuous. Jonathan greeted her with a warm smile. He was one of her oldest friends, he was there way before Alice cut every contact with her family.

 

"Hey, Alice, I apologize again, for contacting you on Saturday."- He said.

 

"Not your fault, Jon. So, what are we looking at?"

 

Jonathan explained the whole situation. The big event, that was called off for a month, now was back in the run and SO NOT ready to be held yet. Every small detail, had to be re-thought again, because their client was an annoying Beverly Hills girl, who got her dragon-nails on a British businessman. They were organising a charity together and decided that a month of waiting is too hard to handle, so demanded the party to be in 2 weeks.

 

"That is...No, we can't do anything. They don't know what they want and I can't think for them. So many details. And the house they want to throw the opening party in is busy until next month."- Alice put her hands on her waist. She looked at Jonathan.

 

"I know you can do it."- Was a simple answer to her silent begging.

 

"I hate, when you're right. Ok, Call Lydia, tell her to cancel anything she's working on right now, I need her here, to take on other things... Olivia..."- She looked at Alice, ready to pour herself into this urgent situation,-"Get in contact with owner of the loft, tell them that the clients are willing to double the money to get their hands on that place"- Alice knew they would go for that...

 

 

After six hours of stressnig out and putting every piece together, everything was ready. Alice was exhausted, she fell into a big plush chair and closed her eyes.

 

"You're a genious and a hero."- Jonathan handed her a glass of whiskey.

 

"Thank you."- She took a sip and shrugged,-"Oh God, this is strong... Exactly what I need right now. I have never done so many things in a single day. And I want to strangle that Johnny guy, he does what he thinks is right, not what he's told to. He almost ruined the whole thing... I will fire him on Monday. Everybody say Monday is the worst day, It's going to come true for him. Yeah, I'll definitely do that. John will learn his lesson."- Alice nodded to herself and Jonathan let out a chuckle.

 

Although the mission accomplished Alice felt anger building up in her body. She hated when someone tried to maneouvre around her orders. She didn't like when someone disobeyed her. Alice felt like she was losing control over the company. SHE was in charge of it, nobody should DARE to come between her and the governing process.

 

"Alice...Alice, hi!"- Someone interupted her thread of thoughts. She looked around and it was Tom. Alice forgot she was in the streets with people around.

 

"Hi... Tom..."- You could tell she was not happy with the surprise encounter. 

 

 

"You look tired. Are you alright, darling?"- Tom asked with a note of concern in his voice.

 

 

"Darling? I am tired, yes. I was working..."- Alice was irritated. She just wanted to leave the scene and get back home.

 

"I am so sorry that you had to work on Saturday. It's a shame. So, when are we going to have dinner together?"- He asked giving Alice a heartwarming smile.

 

"Excuse me? A dinner? What makes you think I want to have dinner with you?"- That totally came out in the rudest way possible, Alice knew it, but couldn't care less.

 

Tom's smile disappeared. 

 

"You said that yesterday... In the club, that was..."

 

"Oh, yeah, right... Yesterday, when I was pissed drunk and didn't know what I was talking about"- Alice said with sarcasm nodding and a fake smile forming on her face,-"How could I forget that."

 

"I am sorry if I offended you, I did not mean it. Let me ask you again, now... Like it is supposed to be done. Alice, would you like to have dinner with me?"- Tom smiled at her again. Who could say no to this man. Apparently, SOMEONE could say something worse.

 

"No, I don't want to."- Alice was ready to leave.

 

Tom held on her forearm, trying to stop her.

 

"Wait, what is wrong with you. Alice, please. I really fancy you. You're an amazing woman: Beautiful, smart, independant, witty... I would be happy to..."

 

"I don't like you Tom, please leave me alone and turn off your feelings for me. I don't want it."- Alice yelled at him and walked away annoyed.  

 

Tom stood there looking at her leaving him. But deep inside he knew he had plan.

 

Alice opened the door with her keys and let herself inside, completely forgetting that Chloe was there.

 

"Ali girl?! You're home?"- Alice heard a familiar singing voice of her best friend.

 

Not hearing anything, Chloe came out of kitchen and saw Alice standing in the entrance, taking her shoes off.

 

"Spill."- The connection between the two girls was so good, that Chloe felt something was wrong. 

 

"I met Tom. He likes me and wants to have dinner."- Alice hissed annoyingly.

 

Chloe's eyes widened. She knew that kind of things were dangerous for Alice. She knew, because her previous relationship was a wrack. Alice disgusted when someone liked her, fondness or relationship were definitely not her cup of tea. She felt safe alone. Nobody would hurt her. Yes, she was scared of that, because old wounds have not even turned into scars. They were still fresh, despite the fact that 3 years have passed after she was brutally dumped.

 

"What did you ... HOW did  you say no?"- Chloe was scared to ask Alice, knowing she was angry.

 

 

"I said to turn off the feelings and that I don't like him."

 

They both walked back to the kitchen and Alice thanked Chloe for cooking. They had a nice, silent dinner with white wine and then decided to watch another round of TV. Alice got tired quickly and told Chloe she'd go, have some sleep. She would definitely need energy for tomorrows' surprise. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for such long time! I have some things to take care of... I'll be uploading new chapters as frequently as I can ^_^ Thanks for reading my stuff and kudos and everything! Lots of love from me xx (comments and reviews appreciated and much-anticipated)

Alice opened her eyes. She was in her huge bed with silk sheets. It would feel so good to roll around in it for just couple of minutes, but Alice's duty called her. It was the day of the grand opening, or in another words, announcing Jeniffers' and her husbands' charity officially in the run. The party, as it was so well-thought by none other , but Alice, was to be held in one of the most expensive mansions in London. 

 

Alice rubbed her eyes, mentally cursing herself for not remembering to wash off her make-up. She got up and went to the bathroom.

 

"God... "- She hissed, looking at herself. Signs of yesterdays' madness, were still very well shown. Her hair went in each and every direction, it would be torture to comb it later, her lipstick has moved to her cheeks, eyes black, thanks to rubbing her mascara off first thing when she woke up and her breath. Oh dear, it was worse then the normal morning breath. Did she really forget to brush her teeth before going to bed yesterday? Looks like Alice did. She breathed out on her hand and sniffed it. Alice coughed from the smell. Immediately, she turned the water on and brushed her teeth for 20 minutes, making sure that the smell was gone for good. 

 

Alice decided to take a shower and clean off the stress that was still deep inside making her angry and nervous at the same time.                                             

 

 

Alice had to go to her hairdresser to consult with what her hair would look at the event. Alice took her dress, put it in the clothing-bag, looked at her phone: One message, from her driver. He was here. Thank God, He's at least punctual.

 

This was one of those rare times, when Alice would look normal. This time she weore plain dark blue jeans and white shirt with a small, almost clutch-looking YSL bag, just for money and phone. But even now, she looked beautfiul. 

 

Alice jumped into the passenger seat and checked time. She was ten minutes ahead of the schedule in her mind. She arrived a bit early.

 

"Hey Alice, please, go into that room and I'll be there in five."-Nina waved at her, Alice nodded and walked to the assigned room. It was furnished in a minimalistic modern style.

 

"Clever..."- Alice whisepered to herself and turned to have a better look at the room.

 

"What's clever?"- Nina asked smiling at her favourite client, Alice was not even a client, they were friends, but not too close. Alice liked to keep things a bit cool.

 

"Ha? Oh, I think it's clever that there's not much furniture here. More space to walk around and changing."- Alice returned a friendly smile. 

 

"Mh.. Alright, let's take a look at the dress."- Nina clapped and motioned Alice to put the bag on the white leather sofa. Alice did so and unzipped it.

 

 

"Ah!"- Nina gasped,-"Dior. Little black dress... You're a genious."

 

 

"Thank you, but not exactly little... It goes down to my knees."- Alice corrected and took out the dress to display it better.

 

After ten minutes of "oh-s" and "ah-s" and assessment of the dress, Nina decided to divide Alice's hair to the left, give the right volume to her healthy hair and add some thick curls.

 

"I think it will complete your look wonderfully... Will definitely give you 60s vibe. Very elegant, yet sexy."- Nina smiled and started doing her magic.

 

In 30 minutes, Alice was ready, she thanked Nina and waved her goodbye.

 

Alice got back home and took a better look of her hairstyle. She had to admit, it was done wonderfully and complimented her face. Alice nodded with satisfaction. Her thoughts were interupted by a phonecall.

 

" _Hey, Ali Girl!_ "-A familiar voice filled her phone.

 

"Hi,Chloe! What's up?"- Alice huffed.

 

" _I am just calling to know how are you dealing with today? Is everything ok?_  "- Chloe sang.

 

"I am doing fine, thanks for calling. I am actually, on a schedule, and you, missy, are destructing me."- Alice replied with a smile, knowing it won't offend Chloe.

 

" _Ok, ok... But what are you going to wear? And which jewelry... I need details, besty!_ "- Chloe demanded.

 

Alice couldn't help but chuckle. She always made her laugh by acting like an over-excited 6-year-old.

 

"I am wearing Dior black dress, the I showed you a month ago, black Jimmy Choos and...

Mhhh... Cartier earrings."- Alice finished.

 

She suddenly heard squeling on another end of the line.

 

" _Ahh_! _Please tell me THE Cartier earrings! Panther heads with Emerald eyes_!"- Chloe cried.

 

Alice nodded, but realised that Chloe couldn't see her.

 

"Yes!"

 

" _You're going to kill me with your outfit choices! I can't handle somuch fashion in you! Ok, be good and have fun tonight! Tal to you later, Ali Girl_!"

 

"Bye, Chlo!"- Alice said and hung up. 

 

It was time to get ready and FINALLY wear the dress. But first thing, Alice texted her driver to be at her apartment in an hour approximately.

 

Alice took the Dior dress out of the clothing-bag and sighed.

 

                                                                                                                                                        * * *

 

Classical music was filling the enermous room. Everyone wearing expensive designer gowns, talking with one another, with a glass of champagne in their hands. Alice was one of them, just, without the drink. She stayed true to herself and looked abslutely gorgeous. The dress by Dior was, as Alice said, a bit long with pencil skirt, top with deep sweetheart cut and thick sheer straps going to her back. Alice kept her promise to Chloe and wore Cartier Panther head earrings with emerald eyes. Her make-up was a bit different from the everyday one. Alice painted cat-eyes with just a bit of dark green smokey eye in the corners. Her lipstick was the mix of peach and rose colours and was perfect for her skin. Blush was again, playing on the tips of her slightly defined cheekbones. 

 

Alice stood there, at the end of the ballroom, proud of what she had done. Looking at everyone, having fun, nodding to familiar faces and smiling at the strangers.

 

"A drink?"- Alice saw a hand, with long fingers, wrapped around the champagne glass.

 

Alice squinted her eyes, being a bit suspicious. She turned her head and saw his eyes. Those beutiful, beutiful eyes of green, grey and blue.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT ALERT* p.s. just would like to remind you, that it is my first smut ever, so I may have not been that good as some of my fellow writers are. 
> 
> feel free to leave comments. Thanks for reading and kudos! Much love from me! xx

Alice forgot to speak, staring, yet again, at Tom. She was lost in words, not knowing what to say. 

 

" _Do I yell at him?.. Or... Should I forget and forgive..._ "- Alice thought.

 

"Alice. Are you ok?"- Tom smiled at her.

 

"I am, of course I am."- Alice smiled and took the glass from his hands,-"What are you doing here?"- She asked with fake anger. Alice knew she was not angry with him. She can't stay angry for too long, especially at this gorgeous man.

 

 

Tom looked at his shoes.

 

"I... was invited by the hosts."

 

Alice sipped the sparkling liquid not breaking the eye contact with him.

 

Tom was quick to change his facial expression and look at Alice with total seriousness.

 

"Alice, may I talk to you for a bit?"- He asked.

 

"Be my guest."- She replied. 

 

Tom asked to go to a quiter place, so they walked out to the balcony. Alice turned and faced Tom, waiting for him to start talking.

 

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"- Alice asked, being the impatient her.

 

"Ahh, I think you have an idea... About that day... The day we met in the streets and..."

 

"When I asked you to UN-like me... right, that day."- Alice smiled weakly, worry starting to build in her body.

 

"Yes. I would like to apologize for that. I want to let you know, that I am not like that... I felt horrible then and would never want to offend you. And that I will... stay away from you, if that is your wish."-Tom finished and finally looked at Alice.

 

She swallowed hard. 

 

" _What? St... Stay away from... me?_ "- Hundreds of thoughts were running through her mind. Alice would never think in million years that he would obey her,-" _What do I do now? Beg him? On my knees? Oh, please... You're pathetic!_ "- It felt like Angel on her right arm and devil on her left were arguing about what to do, but Alice had to think fast and reply to Toms' words.

 

"Erm... Thanks for hearing me out..."- Alice handed Tom her glass of champagne and walked off the balcony.

 

Tom did not take his eyes off of her. Did he offend her again? But she did say to stop it.

 

"Great..."- Tom huffed and looked up at the stars.

 

Alice almost ran to the reception asking the man standing beside it to hand her her clutch. She opened it with shaking hands and took out her phone, finding Chloe in her contact list and texting her.

 

" _he said WHAT?_ "- was the swift reply of her best friend.

 

Alice texted her again, but said that it would her last one, as she had to go back to the ballroom and attend the event The hosts werer going to give a speech and thank Alice for organizing such tremendous party for everyone.

 

" _Ok, text me again when you're free! Love you, don't worry, Ali Girl! xx_ "

 

Alice smiled and cursed herself for being that rude to Tom in the streets. Maybe she had to think again and analyze her behaviour before acting.

 

She walked back in the ballroom. Nothing has changed, everyone is still having very much fun. Alice walked to the bar and ordered a Margarita. Night was just starting.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                               *** 

 

The orchestra left the party and DJ overtook the night. Alice, drunk after 4 Margaritas that she had, lost herself in the music but stayed beautiful, depite all the jumping and throwing her head in different directions. She forgot about everything: arguement with Tom, the "almost-dumping" talk with him and the afterward sadness. 

 

"I feel so GOOD!"- She yelled but nobody could hear her, due to the loud music. She looked up and twirled, laughing to herself feeling over the moon, alcohol running in her veins making her careless. 

 

There he was, making his was to her, also drunk, also careless... Desire to dance with her, touch her, feel her. 

 

Alice saw Tom at the last moment, when he was already towering her. The black white lights daincing on his handsome face. Alice wrapped her right arm around his neck and started dancing, hips swaying... looking at him seductively, he, returning the look. Alice was pleasantly surprised when Tom showed her his moves. He cold definitely dance well. That was a turn on for her. They both knew how the night would end, so, not waste anytime, Alice took his hand in hers' and walked towards the darker corner. 

 

 

Tom ran his slender fingers through Alices' thin waist, She wrapped her left leg around his hips and kissed Tom, her tongue desperately wanting to enter his mouth. He finally let her in and their tongues danced with eachother. Alice moaned from pleasure. Tom took the sheer fabric on her arm and took it down, Alice looked at him and smirked. It was going to exactly where she thought. She felt his abdomen on her belly and smiled again knowing he was already hard. Tom kissed and slightly bit her neck, Alice couldn't wait anymore. 

 

"Ah!"- She whimpered and licked his earlobe, in response, Tom hissed.

 

He looked directly into Alices' eyes. They were burning with lust. He needed her right now. At this exact moment. With that thought in mind, Tom started unzipping his pants, but Alice's hand touched him. 

 

"I prefer doing this in my silky bed"- She smirked and Tom returned the naughty smiled. The second-long frustration was nowhere to be found, when both of them jumped into car and drove away to Alices' house. 

 

 

They did not enter the apartment, like civil people. No, they almost broke down the door, not even looking where they were heading. 

 

"I am ready to tear down that dress, darling! Can't wait anymore..."- Tom said touching and cupping her breasts. 

 

 

"Steady, naughty boy, It's Dior... Ah!"- Alice felt the pleasure from just him touching her boobs.    

 

Tom traced his hands down to Alices' thights and lifted the skirt. Alice was massaging his head and kissing his long neck, while Tom was doing his magic with his hands, caressing every inch of her thighs.

 

 

In a second, very fast, Tom decided to take control and leave the subject of his passion speachless by taking off the black panties and sliding his fingers inside of her. Alice was surprised by such swiftness of actions.

 

"Oh my...Ahhh, Tom! God!"- Was all she could say before throwing her head back and taking in every second of pleasure.

 

"Yes, darling? Do you like it?"- He smiled, thinking to himself that he could watch her forever.

 

"Mhhh... Yes, don't stop."- Alice whispered.

 

Tom pumped in couple more times and for the final accord, he curled his fingers inside of her, hitting the secret g-spot.

 

"AAAH! OH MY GOD!!! TOM!"- She screamed.

 

It was time for Alice, to take over. She took him by his shoulders and pushed him down to the carpet on the floor.

 

"What about the silky bed?"- Tom asked sounding almost dissapointed.

 

"Fuck it!"- Alice said, making her way to his pants, unzipping and freeing his hard member. Alice licked and kissed the head.

 

"Oh, darling... yes!"- Tom whispered.

 

Alice smiled and took him all in her mouth working her tongue around his length.

 

"Keep doing it and am going to cum!"- Tom said his eyebrows furrowing from pleasure.

 

"Na-ah!"- She shook her head and slid up his now naked torso. Alice kissed his abdomen, chest going to his neck and finally finding his lips. Tom moaned through the kiss.

 

"Can we get to the Grande Finale?"- Tom asked hissing through pleasure.

 

"What a gentleman..."- Alice laughed, Tom rolled over and put Alice under himself. He leaned on his elbows and kissed her collarbone.

 

"Come on already!"- Alice whimpered impatiently.

 

Tom slid his full length into her. She screamed, he felt so good. Tom started pumping into her, slowsly speeding up. Alice's "oh-s" followed his pace. Both of them feeling their climax building up.

 

"Faster..."- Alice begged clunging of Tom back, she pushed her nails into him, leaving trails of scratches. 

 

Tom obeyed.

 

"Oh , Dear God... Darling!"- Tom screamed and waves of pleasure overtook him. Alice was in her own Nirvana.

 

 

"You were amazing..."- Alice sighed and smiled, running her hair through Tom's slightly wet hair,-"Oh, you had to work THAT hard to pleasure me? You're so sweaty!"- Alice let out a small chuckle.

 

 

"You were worth it"- Tom huffed and kissed Alice.

 

The night was over for these two drunk-heads but the morning was just going to start for the sober ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *VIOLENCE ALERT* I really hope that you guys like my story. thanks for kudos and bookmarks. Lots of love. xx

Tom woke up first, rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness. Realising that walls and bed did not feel familiar at all, he looked to the side.

 

"Oh, shit... Damn it!"- Seeing Alice next to himself, sound asleep. He tried to be quiet, but bitterness of the situation flooded him. Tom ran his hands through his hair, sighing. Scandal was inevitable, unless... He quietly picked up his things and walked out. 

 

"No, that's low..."- He whispered. Alice switched in her bed. He looked at her and a wide smile grew on his face. She looked beautiful even with messy hair, rubbed-off make-up and slight fatigue still seen on her face. But his thoughts were interupted, when Alice opened her eyes. 

 

 

Sunlight, peaking through the curtains, was blocking her view, so she couldn't really see who was sitting in her bed. Alice smiled to herself, feeling of not being alone in the morning was very satisfying to her. Clouds covered the sun and the light, that was brighting up the room was gone. Alice could see now. 

 

 

"What. The. HELL!!!"- Alice covered herself, but then felt pillow underneath her. She got a good grip of it,-" Get the fuck out of my bed!"- She yelled and hit Tom with a pillow.

 

 

"Alice, please let me... Hey!"- He huffed when he got hit by the duvet,-" You were drunk and so...!"- Tom said lifting his hands up.

 

 

"And you took advantage of me!"- Alice hit Tom again.

 

"No... NO! I would never do that! I was going to say, that I was drunk too, but you hit me with... A pillow! Alice, please, we're grown-ups, let's be civil..."- Tom put his hands together, almost begging her. 

 

"BE CIVIL?! YOU FUCKED ME!! WHEN I WAS DRUNK, HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CIVIL?!"- Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, she was furious, her face was getting redder word by word. 

 

Alice grabbed the bath robe laying to her left, wrapped it around to cover up, got up from the bed and collected all of Tom's belongings. She threw them to him.

 

"Get the hell out of here! Don't bother coming back!"- She screamed through tears and slammed the bathroom door.

 

Tom closed his eyes for a second.

 

"Fuck..."- He whisepered and cupped his face. Tom stayed like that for five seconds and realised that the best would now be to leave the apartment. He will figure something out later, figure out, how to apologize to Alice, the girl he was falling for harder day by day.

 

 

 

 

                                                                                             ***

 

Alice slid down the cool bathroom wall Covering her face, she let out a heavy breath. She hated herself for allowing herself to get pissed drunk and sleep with the man that she appauled. 

 

Alice suddenly realised that she was crying. No, sobbing. Tears of anger, bitterness and... sadness were coming down her cheeks. What was happening to her? She has not cried in years, thinking tears were for weak. And she was not weak. Alice knew that her heart was not anymore capable of love. She loved once. 

 

 

Alice believed that Daniel was the one: attractive, successfull, smart with right looks and tall, very masculine figure. Caring, she thought, what could be better than that?! Apparently, everything was outshined, when, one day Daniel and Alice were driving around London. Both of them decided to enter a bar.

 

"What do you want to get, love?"- He asked caressing her shoulder.

 

 

"Erm... I am okay with cold green tea."- Alice smiled.

 

 

Daniel furrowed his brows and looked at her suspiciously. 

 

 

"You sure?.. They have ridiculous choice of alcohol..."- He smirked.

 

 

Alice laughed. She knew what he meant by that. Daniel and Alice met at a friends' party and all of the guests decided to play a drinking game. At the end of the game, Alice and Daniel were the last ones standing. He noticed that she was a good drinker and being, what Alice thought, a "true gentleman", Daniel let her win. He didn't want to let her go since then and by mutual desire, they started dating.

 

"I am sure."- She nodded and took Daniels' hand in hers.

 

Both of them got their drinks and started chatting about this and that, laughing, remembering funny memories they shared.

 

 

"Dan, can I talk to you about something... else?"- Alice asked.

 

 

"Else?"

 

"Something that I have wanted to talk about for more than 2 months..."- Alice looked down shyly.

 

"Go on..."- Dan replied, knowing that something serious was going to come out of her mouth. 

 

 

"We've been dating eachother for three years and it's been the most amazing years in my life. I loved getting to know you, it was the most amazing experience in my life. I didn't know that man like you existed, let alone, I would never think, that I would be the lucky girl dating you..."- Alice chuckled at her own words, feeling heat on her face,-" I want to thank you, for all the memories that we've created together... I know, that you're not the marriage type of guy, but I do know, that you love kids..."

 

 

"Are you pregnant?"- Dan voice was cold and unpleasant, Alice felt it, but smiled away.

 

 

"Haa... No, I am not, but what I am trying to tell you, is that I am ready to have children with you. If you want... I would be the happiest to mother OUR children..."- Alice finished, smile, brighting up her face.

 

"Mhhh..."- Dan nodded and looked around,-"Hun, can we discuss this delicate subject at home"- He gently touched Alices' hand. She felt much more confident now and had a feeling, that he would say yes right-away and start the "baby-making process" that evening.

 

"Of coarse, Darling"- Alice smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Dan asked the waiter to bring the cheque, and in 10 minutes, they were on their way home.

 

 

Dan opened the door with his set of keys. Alice couldn't wait for his response, but instead he felt him squeeing her wrist and throwing against the wall.

 

"Children you say?!"- He screamed.

 

Alice was still recovering from the instant shock. She rubbed the back of her head that she hit. Dan approached her again and made her stand up by agressively picking her up and pinning her to the wall.

 

"What babies... You crazy bitch!"- Dan slapped her face.

 

 

"Daniel, please...Ahh.."- Alice begged, but felt another slap on her cheek,-"I am sorry..."- She cried.

 

"Late... too late."- Dan threw Alice to the floor again and hit her stomach with his leg.

 

"Keep on dreaming about kids from me, slut!"- Dan leaned on her and pushed his knee on her stomach, he pressed as deep as he could, as if he was trying to squeeze out an imaginary baby from her.

 

 

"AAHH!! Please, you're hurting me! Dan, I am begging you, please!!"- Alice was sobbing from pain. Dan didn't stop for good half an hour, beating her up, punching in the ribs and stomach, hitting her face with his fists.

 

"I have kids... with my wife..."- He mumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

 

Alice was lying on the carpet unconscious, but somehow, she heard those words. Darkness fell.

 

 

Alice opened her eyes. She was in the hospital with Chloe by her side.

 

"Hey, you're awake..."- Chloe whispered, giving her a weak smile.

 

Alice looked at her and nodded, but cringed. Slightest movement cause pain.

 

"Whoa, careful, doctors said not to move much."- Chloe gently rubbed her palm with one finger

"We're going to get through this, don't you worry, I will take the best care of you... You'll be fine."

 

Alice spent in the hospital two weeks. In that time, she changed her priorities and perspectives, deciding to switch her porcelain heart to a cold rock. Scars were very much seen on her face, so Alice put her sunglasses and walked towards the car with no help. Although it hurt really bad, Alice didn't want anyone's hand to lean on. The new Alice emerged from the hospital.

 

 

"We're going to get through this, don't you worry, I will take the best care of you... You'll be fine."

 

Alice spent in the hospital two weeks. In that time, she changed her priorities and perspectives, deciding to switch her porcelain heart to a cold rock. Scars were very much seen on her face, so Alice put her sunglasses and walked towards the car with no help. Although it hurt really bad, Alice didn't want anyone's hand to lean on. The new Alice emerged from the hospital.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all right, this is a bit long, but i would like to think, it's better :)) thanks for all the kudos and reading my work! it's very much appreciated <3 lots of love. xx

 

"Can you come over?"-Alice babbled through her tears, trying to control her quivering voice.

 

 

"Are you ok? Yeah, I'll be there soon."-Chloe replied.

 

As soon as Alice opened the door she jumped on her best friend hugging her as tight as she could.

 

"Ali, what happened to you? Why were you crying?"- Chloe asked not breaking the hug.

 

"I can't... No more..."- Alice sobbed into her friends' shoulder.

 

"Hush... Talk to me."- She patted her head.

 

Chloe led her friend to the couch in the lavish living room. She sat Alice down, brought her a glass of water and let her breathe in and out for couple of times. After Chloe calmed Alice down, they started talking. Although, Chloe was shocked by Alices' story of how she spent the night, she didn't let it show on her face. She just nodded and listened with a concerned look on her face. Tom was a great man, exactly, A MAN, not just some guy. Chloe knew for sure, that if Alice let him close enough to her, something magical would happen, spark was already there.

 

 

"Who said that you MUST be strong..."-Chloe anwered with the question to a question.

 

"But I decided for myself... that ... That I would be strong and would not let anyone break me or play with me..."-Alice said, rubbing her eyes and nose with a napkin that Chloe handed her.

 

 

"Who said that Tom's playing with you?"- Chloe asked again,-" Or that he's going to break you?"

 

 

"What if he is going to?! Dan did not show any signs either, but we both know how that ended."- Alice looked away,-"It was ... just a year ago. I have not recovered yet. Just because I am not showing it, doesn't mean I am well over that."

 

 

"I know that, I know. What do you want to do? I will support any of your decision"- Chloe smiled.

 

"I don't know, stay away from Tom... For good?"- Alice looked at her friend. seeing that she was not keen of her words.

 

Chloe hugged Alice on the coach and asked if she wanted to order some food. 

 

"How about Italian?"- Chloe asked with a phone in her hand.

 

"Do that and add Chinese too"- Alice said and got off the coach.

 

Chloe was already on the phone, when Alice signed to her, that she will go get dressed.

 

 

                                     ***

 

Alice woke up, feeling like she had a good rest. It was true, she's been sleeping since 9 o'clock yesterday. Alice even had to un-do the alarm. She smiled to herself and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth, have a shower and frankly, make herself look presentable.

 

Alice exited the bathroom wuth her usual, soft pink silky robe on, and headed to her spacious closet. Alice decided to wear a dress to her work, but which one? A bright yellow, with floral, purple and green print, a neutral, beige dress with tight bottom or a navy blue dress. Alice looked at all three options and then IT caught her eye. The dark red Celine bag. 

 

"Goes perfect with navy..."- Alice smirked and tapped her cheek with her index finger.

 

So, Alice got dressed into the dark blue dress with deep cut. The skirt was cut in to fabrics in a way that one was covering the other. Alice slid her feet into red Valentino kitten heels, took her bag and looked at herself in the mirror.

 

 

"I look hot..."- Alice whispered with a smile. Her phone buzzed, she didn't even bother looking at it, Alice knew it was Steve, waiting for her at the entrance to her apratment building.

 

Alice took one last look at herself and satisfied, headed to the door. 

 

Alice froze right there in the doorway, when she saw another set of boxes around the entire story.

 

"Oh, hey Alice...Sorry for ..."- Benedict looked around and signed at the boxes with his hands,-" This..."- He smiled sheepishly.

 

"Hi... Are you leaving?"- Alice asked stepping over one of the boxes.

 

"No, I've got friend to accommodate for couple of weeks, his house is flooded, bad pipes..."- Benedict smiled at her again.

 

"In fact, I think you know him... Tom, Hiddleston."- Benedict had an anticipated look on his face.

 

Alice froze again, her eyes wide open. Damn it, Damn him, Damn EVERYTHING! 

 

"Ahh... Pardon?"- Was all Alice could say.

 

"Tom... The one you met in the elevator and a bar... Tom Hiddleston, my friend... Tall, brownish hair, blue eyes..."- Benedict continued.

 

 

"Aha... Ok, I am, sort of, late for work... Catch you later?"- Alice nodded and walked down the stairs.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!!"- Alice said non-stop while walking to her car.

 

"Good morning, Miss Van De Mark!"- Steve smiled and opened the door for her.

 

"Good... Mor... Oh, fuck!"- Alice exclaimed jumping down on the sit.

 

"Is everything alright, Miss Van De Mark?"- Steve asked looking through the mirror at her.

 

 

"Just drive, Steve."- Alice breathed out.

 

 

Just when Alice thought she was over the whole situation with Tom, forgetting all the terrible mistakes she had made, he magically had to come and ruin everything again. The car stopped and Alice did not wait for Steve to open the door for her, she jumped out and pacing, entered the office building. 

 

Jonathan was already there, waiting for her. 

 

"Morning Alice! Starting the day with good news, Jeniffer is really happy with the party, she sent you a thank-you-gift. It's on your table..."

 

 

"What's the bad news?"- Alice asked nervously, ignoring the fact that there, indeed, was a big box, wrapped in paper with pink ribbon and a card on it.

 

"You've got another thing to take care of. It's...quite big, actually..."- Jonathan sighed and sat in the plush armchair.

 

Alice didn't respond, she turned on her computer and checked e-mail. 

"Are you kidding me?!"- She excalimed.

 

Relaxed Jonathan didn't expect her to almost yell out so he jumped from his chair.

 

"What is it?"

 

"356 new messages?! That's sick! How am I going to go through ALL of them?"

 

 

"Alice... Back to the BIG THING that I told you, please."- Jonathan furrowed his brows and walked over to Alice. 

 

 

"Fine... What is it?"- Alice put her chin in her hand.

 

"It's Samuel L. Jacksons' charity... He did the same in the US, a mans' fashion show, with "The Avengers" co-stars."- Jonathan said, typing this into Google to show Alice everything in details,-" He wants to throw an after-party, which has to be big...And all the Elite is invited, naturally."

 

 

Alice huffed. Elite meant a lot of people. And she had to do the organizing. Renting the place, invitations, PR...

 

 

"I am so tired..."- Alice rubbed her face and put her head on the table,-"I am going to take a vacation... alone... to the most isolated place..."- Alice babbled.

 

 

"Hey, hey, hey... No, not now! Ah-ah, you've got to do this. I am telling you, it's going to be big and I mean HUGE: See, Samuel L. Jackson, Chris Hemsworth, Robert Downey Jr, Jeremy Renner, Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Tom Hiddleston..."

 

Alice swiftly got up.

 

"What did you say?"- She asked nervously,-" Hiddleston?"- Jonathan nodded, Alice laughed,-"Ha, Okay, now I am seriously, taking vacation, RIGHT NOW! I don't care for this. Jonathan, you're going to do this, instead of me, I know you can do it! Maybe even better, as it turns out, it's a guy thing..."- Alice signed to the computer, where the page with the information about the charity had loaded.

 

"No No... No, Alice wait! You're not going to leave! Promise, after this... Go wherever you want for... Whatever time you want to... but please, don't leave me with this..."- Jonathan begged.

 

Alice looked at him. She would do it, without a doubt, IF only Tom was not there. She planned on not seeing him ever again... 

 

"Oh..."- Alice closed her eyes and remebered that wouldn't be possible as he will be living next to her for the nearest future.

 

"This job is going to kill me..."- Alice threw her head back,-"Can you get Olivia?"- She asked Jonathan. He left immediately to do what Alice asked.

 

                                         ***

 

After, what Alice thought, eternity, she was leaving the office. It was already night time and her car was parked at the light post for better showcase.

 

Alice got into the car and they drove away. She asked Steve to stop at some store to get products she needed. Alice bought all the stuff and asked Steve to help her to get them to her apartment. 

 

Alice pushed the elevator button and waited. The doors slid open and both of them entered it.

 

Alice was nervously stomping her foot and looking up.

 

"Please...let him not be out... Let him not be out... Let him..."- The doors opened and seems like Alices' beggings were not to come true.

 

 

"Oh, hi, Alice!"-Benedict turned to see someone arriving in the elevator.

 

"Good evening..."- Alice smiled weakly and rushed to the door, she felt someone emerging from the apartment to her right and that someone stopped.

 

"There's Tom, the one you couldn't remember this morning."- Benedict stated getting Alice's attention by introducing the handsome man to her.

 

 

Alice span around very slowly and looked at Tom for half second, then back at Benedict.

 

"Ok."- Alice nodded frantically and turned to her door.

 

 

"Am I missing something?"- Ben asked looking at Tom, who was staring at Alice.

 

Alice finally opened the door and rushed inside, pulling Steve with her. Tom had million thoughts in his mind. Who was that man? He felt agonizing jealousy running through his entire stature.

 

"No, mate, nothing at all..."- Tom looked at his friend, took the box he came out for and got inside. Benedict followed him.

 

 

Alice put the keys on the table in the entrance and motioned to Steve to take packages to the living room. Alice walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed and put her head down. What was going on with her? Where had the old, strong Alice gone? Why was she FEELING again?

 

 

"Miss Van De Mark, may I help you with something else?"-She Steve's voice from behind the door.

 

 

"No, Steve, thank you. You may go!"- Alice said.

 

 

"Goodnight, Miss Van De Mark!"- Steve shouted and Alice heard the door shutting.

 

 

"Finally, all alone..."

 

 

Alice had a long shower and after that a delicious dinner. She cooked chicken and made her signature salad with vinegar and vegetables. Alice poured red wine into tall glass and started eating. She turned the TV on and watched it for a while. Alice realised that THIS was all she needed: being normal. She didn't need all those designer clothes and shoes, gorgeous boyfriend and lots of money to feel happy. Little things, such as tranquility, memories with her friend(s) and simple life made her feel like she's the luckiest woman in the World.

 

 

                                  ***

 

"Do you want to go out for a picnic?"- Alice asked unexpectedly.

 

"A picnic? Ali, you haven't left your apartment in 4 days, why would you want to go for a picnic?"- Chloe asked suspecting something.

 

"Do you want to go, or not?"- Alice asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ok... sure, fine!"-Chloe sighed,-"You're very weird, my darling!"-Chloe laughed and took a mouthfull of spaghetti.

 

A moment of silence between the two friends had fallen.

 

"Have you seen him since then?"- Chloe asked, of coarse, she couldn't and wouldn't just drop the Tom thing.

 

"No."- Alice shook her head.

 

Chloe sighed.

 

"What?"- Alice wanted her to speak, but on the other hand, she hated the critique of her decisions.

 

"Nothing! You know that I don't agree with your position, that's all"- Chloe said with her hands held in a defence position.

 

 

"What do you expect me to do, Chloe? Talk to him? I can't look at him straight in the eyes, knowing that we... had sex..."- Alice lowered her voice at the end.

 

"Aha, so it's embarassment?!"- Chloe asked with one eye almost closed.

 

"No... Ugh... just drop it! Ok?!"-Alice screamed out.

 

"Fine, just one last thing: You WANT to hate him, but you can't and you're trying to hide it, but you can't...That's the truth, my dear friend!"- Chloe sipped the wine and looked at Alice with a piercing look.

 

How awfully right she was! 

 

"You're... yes...?"- Alice whispered disappointed in herself.

 

Chloe looked at her with eyes, wide open.

 

"What did you say"- Chloe was sure she overheard.

 

"I said you're right. It's all in my head... And he... He doesn't deserve such treatment...We both screwed up... Bad...Now, don't automatically think, that I am head over heels for him, NO, I am NOT! I still have not very pleasant feelings for him, but I should, probably... Apologize. Should I?"- Chloe nodded, she was proud of her best friend, very proud,-"We were drunk and ... Oh my God... I remember that we sat into the cab and I told the driver the adress of my house, meaning that I dragged HIM here to..."- Alice cupped her face and shook her head. Chloe rubbed her back.

 

"It's alright, Ali girl. We all make mistakes. And we learn not to make them again."

 

"That is why I am scared to let anyone close to me. I am scared that everything will happen again. I trusted people easily, that was my first mistake. Now I don't... That's a plus."

 

Alices' phone rang.

 

"Yes, Harriet! You did?! Oh, you're an angel! Thank you so much! Are they willing to do so? Really?! I can't thank you enough! Mhh.. Yes, I'll see you in office! Ahh... I am planning to come back in two days or so... Alright Harry, bye!"-Alice dragged her phone off of her ear.

 

 

"Another party?"-Chloe asked indifferently.

 

 

"Yeap, with Samuel L. Jackson, Sebastian Stan, Crisses , Hemsworth and Evans and Tom"

 

 

Chloe dropped her fork. A huge grin was spreading on her pretty face.

 

 

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! AAAAH!!! That's so amazing Ali! Please tell me that I can come with you!"- Chloe did puppy-eyes at ther, Alice laughed and nodded.

 

"Thank YOU! I love you!"-Chloe hugged Alice and on this high note, they continued eating.

 

This was happiness.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in the apartment on Benedict, Tom was sitting on a coach, staring at a white wall.

 

"Alright, what is going on between you two...?"-Benedict asked with a huff and sat next to his friend.

 

"Who?"- Benedict gave him a look.

 

"Stop acting dumb and talk!"

 

"Yeah, sorry... Ahh... Well..."- Tom proceeded to tell Benedict the entire story of him and Alice. A menacing smirk appeared when Tom got to the point of the drunk after-party situation.

 

"So, I got kicked out of her apartment, asking me not to bother coming back."- Tom sighed and rubbed his cheek with a palm of hind hand.

 

 

"But, technically, you're back..."- Benedict said suspicously,-"Oh, that's why you didn't want to crash at my place! Ha-ha-ha!"- Benedict laughed wholeheartedly,-"Why won't you try talking to her? You're were drunk, for God's sake..."

 

 

"She doesn't want me around, Ben!"- Tom stated.

 

"Oh, please... What you're scared she will hit with a pillow again?!"- Benedict with a high-pitched voice.

 

Tom chuckled.

 

"I don't want to hurt her. That's all."

 

Benedicts' face suddenly changed.

 

"You like her, don't you mate?"

 

Tom nodded, like he was caught guilty.

 

"A lot..."-He said and looked at his fingers, which were tangled in eachother.

 

They sat in silence for a while.

 

"What if...I... have a cooking malfunction?"- Benedict suggested,-"And I call her for help?"

 

Tom looked at his friend and laughed. He shook his head at a stupid idea.

 

"It was worth trying. Then JUST ask her to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Do you want me to throw in a word or two?"- Benedict asked.

 

"No, thanks, mate. You've been great!"- Tom smiled at him and tapped his shoulder.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not posting for God knows how long. I know this chapter is relatively short, but still, i hope you enjoy it. lots of love! xx

Alice was rummaging through her closet in search for something not designer, neutral and not expensive.She did own a pair of jeans but not a simple, plain shirt.

 

"Do you have a no-designer shirt?"-Alice texted Chloe.

 

"That's a insult! Are you not ready yet?"

 

 

Chloe and Alice were going for a picnic they planned a week ago. Alice got back to her work (luckily without bumping into Tom everyday), everything was back to normal.

 

 

"I'll het you something... Stripey? White 3/4 sleeve shirt with stripes..."-Chloe texted back again.

 

 

"Brilliant! bring it to me and we'll be out in no time."

 

Alice put on the jeans of her choice, which were realtively dark, flats with golden brush-looking rope and grabbed sunglasses. Her backpack was leaned at the door, waiting for her. The doorbell rang, Alice ran as fast as she could to open it, not wanting to make Chloe wait for too long.

 

 

"Jesus Christ, Ali, cover up! What if Ben or Tom were out?"-Chloe whispered/yelled at her. Alice totally forgot that she was wearing just a bra and nothing else.

 

"Being comfortable at my house... Sorry, it flew out of my mind... I was trying to be quick."-Alice replied putting on a shirt.

 

"Alright, ready?"-She asked and with a nod from Chloe, they left the apartment.

 

"I will lock the door and you get the elevator, ok?"-Alice asked.

 

"Sure."-Was a short reply from Chloe.

 

                                       ***

 

The view from the mountain was breathtaking. The girls did choose wisely, when they were coming here. It was not far away from London, people were around, here and there, having their own time-off from the hectic city.

 

"Oh, this is priceless."- Alice sighed and rolled over the blanket that was laid on the ground.

 

"Yeah... But I am still a city-girl..."- Chloe laughed.

 

 

Alice was lost in her own thoughts and did not notice anyone coming to them.

 

"Oh... Wow, hi! What are you guys doing here?"-Chloe asked excitedly.

 

Alice looked. Of coarse! Not even here, she would have her piece of tranquility.

 

 

"Hiking, this lad insisted on it!"-Benedict signed at Tom.

 

Alice was not seen in the grass, so she had to get up to say hi.

 

"Alice, you're here too!"- Ben smiled.

 

"I am. Hi..."-Alice said shyly and glanced at Tom, who was staring at her too. He nodded and Alice felt a slightest smile criple on her lips. Tom saw that and looked away, he didn

t want to scare or intimidate her. He cared for her and would keep her porcelain Alice as safe as possible.

 

 

"So... Would you like to join us? We still have dessert to take over. I bet you'd love anything after a long hike!"- Chloe winked cheekily and invited the two to their blanket.

 

Alice stood and wouldn't move. She wanted to have moment with Tom, but again, she didn't want intentionally cross her principles. Not to let things take an overly-awkward turn, Alice sat next to Chloe and took croissant. The three of them chatted for a while, Alice leaving short anwers or comments in between. Tom was very talkative, on the other hand, and cheerful, with great sense of humour... very eleqoant, Alice thought and calm... She caught herself staring at him once again. She couldn't help but look at how he moved, listened to every word he said, cherish every second of being so close, yet so far away from him.

 

Alice didn't realise, that Ben and Chloe got up and were near them, yet so distracted with something Ben was showing her, that didn't pay any attention to the two left.

 

Tom was looking down at the blanket, circling invisible figures with his long fingers, very aware of the fact that Alice was there, wanting to talk, but not invading her privacy. letting her think and collect herself.

 

Alice thought it's now or never. She knew herself very well, of coarse, she would chicken out next time. If there is an opportunity, take it! So, with that in mind, Alice stood up, clapped her hands to clean off the dirt and looked at Tom.

 

 

"Mind going for a short walk?"-Alice tilted her head to the side, signing at a narrow path.

 

Tom jumped at the opportunity, literally.

 

"No, not at all."- He smiled and let Alice lead the way.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Kudos! Feedback is appreciated ! Thanks for reading! xx

Alice and Tom walked in silence for moments. Tom gave her brief looks, waiting for Alice to start talking. As for Alice, she was building up the courage, twisting fingers and opening her mouth wanting to begin with her speech, but the words abandoned her over and over again.

 

“Erm… So… I think you know,why… I wanted to have a chat with you…”- Alice babbled and looked at him, regretting it immediately as his blue eyes swallowed her. Tom nodded.

 

“Ok… Erm… Well, as you know, I have been trying to avoid you… As much as possible. You know …”- a breathy chuckle escaped Alices’ mouth, it was a nervous habit of hers, but, at some point, you could tell, she was laughing at an awkwardness of the situation. Tom never interrupted her, he kept on walking beside her, looking at her once in a while.

 

“Ah… And, I wanted to tell you… That it was wrong of me. It was not… fair… to just blame you in the whole thing… Because… (“Here comes the hardest part”-Alice thought) I remember that…”

 

“Alice, please… No need for the explanation.”-Tom cut her off.

 

“But I wanted to tell you, that It’s my fault as well, that it’s not JUST you, I practically seduced you to… you know… come to my place and do… what we did… I  clearly remember it!”-Alice stopped looking at Tom with a shocked look on her face.

 

“Alice… Alice, wait, please. I apologize for what I did, it was low and insulting to you.”-Tom looked at Alice with all seriousness and adoration.

 

“I am sorry too.”-Alice got lost in his eyes. They captured her and never let go.

 

“Shall we start over?”-Tom stretched out his hand to Alice. She looked at it for a second, as if analyzing what he just said to her, she shrugged and nodded.

 

“Yes, Oh, please, of coarse.”- Alice finally felt the weight off of her chest. But was she satisfied with the outcome? She thought this would be an end to their quarrel AND to any kind of relationship with him.

 

“I think this is the end to the World War III…”- Alice heard her friend, it was almost a whisper. She rolled her eyes and turned to face Chloe. Benedict was standing in the background, with his hands in his pockets, wind messing with his hair. Surely, he was a beautiful creature. Tom walked up to him and told him something the girls couldn’t hear, as they were caught up in their own little world, chatting away about something merely as important.

 

Alice and Chloe laughed at something, turned and walked to where the boys were standing.

 

“I think it’s time we… go? What do you say?”- Ben asked.

 

“Erm… I have to… I’ve got some other things to do, I am not coming home.”-Alice babbled, she saw Chloe wiggling her eyebrows at her and looking at Tom for a split second, but she gave Chloe an angry look so she stopped and chuckled.

 

“Do you need a lift?”- Tom asked. Alice eyed him, she had mixed feelings about this man and just couldn’t make herself get rid of them.

 

“No, I am fine, thank you.”-Alice’s response was fast and cold in some way, so Tom, feeling that, shrugged and made a sad face, that  was almost imperceptible.

 

                                                                                                                     ***

 

Alice sat in her armchair, going through the magazine. She spotted some familiar faces. Tom and some lady walking in a park. Alice felt rage, fury, weakness and wrath all at the same time. Is this how jealousy worked? Alice quickly shut the magazine and slammed it on the coffee table in front of her. She huffed and got even more comfortable in her armchair. Alice couldn’t think straight. Emotions were taking over her body and she needed something, or someone to pour everything out. Maybe then, she would feel better.

 

Alice started pacing in the room and sighing and huffing at everything. She has never felt this way before. The phone rang and Alice felt happy, thinking (and praying) that it would disturb her from the current situation.

“ _Miss Van De Mark?_ ”- Strangers’ voice asked from another line.

 

“Speaking.”-Alice furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing who the speaker was.

 

“ _Hello, Miss Van De Mark, this is Lorraine Candy, the Editor-in-Chief of Elle._ ”- Alice gasped and stiffened.

 

“ _I am calling to, of course, ask you personally, to throw a party for us. So, apparently, we had Elle Style awards couple of weeks ago, but due to some complications, we couldn’t organize the after party. Would you be a darling and do it for us? I mean, I know you throw the best parties in Britain, everyone is talking about the “SilverCloud”_.

 

Alice stood in her living room, listening to Lorraine. She couldn’t believe that THE Editor-in-chief of Elle was calling HER and asking to throw an after party! Alice internally jumped up and down and squealed, but regained composure real fast. She cleared her throat and nodded professionally.

 

“It would be an honour, Miss Candy. I’d love to do it for you! How about we meet on Tuesday in my office, around 11 o’clock and discuss the details.”- Alice smiled.

 

“ _Lovely! I will be there! Thank you very much. See you, bye bye!_ ”-Lorraine hung up.

 

Alice was quick to be texting Chloe about the experience. She was over the moon.

 

On Tuesday Alice made sure she looked her BEST of the best,  yet, keeping it simple. Alice put on a white Elie Saab top with flowers at the bottom and a pleated Prada skirt that was going down to her knees. She paired it with fuchsia coloured Manolos. Alice decided that YSL clutch would perfectly complement her outfit. No accessories were needed. Alice looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

 

Alice was just in time for the meeting with Lorraine. Entering her office, the employees eyed her from back to top. Seeing that from the corner of her eyes, Alice smirked. She was a winner. Nothing reminded her about her problems. Couldn’t everyday be like this?

“Lorraine! Hi, welcome to my office! Pleasure meeting you! Huge fan of you AND your magazine!”

 

“I’d say pleasure meeting you first, then follow up with welcoming. The rest’s good.”

 

Alice was looking in the mirror, practicing how’d she be seeing Lorraine for the first time, shaking hands etc. and Jonathan was giving her feedback.

 

“You think so?”- Alice tilted her head to the side and looked at Jonathan through the mirror. He nodded. Olivia peeked in to the door and told that Miss Candy is here. Alice panicked for half a second and then composed herself, telling Olivia that she will come out herself and welcome Lorraine to the office room.

Lorraine was a beautiful woman. She preferred classy looks, wearing a black Gucci jumpsuit with very low cut. Of course, wearing nothing underneath, exposing her perfect cleavage.

The meeting was quite professional. Both of them talked strictly about the business and agreed on having the party at a club with black and white colours, preferably modern interior. Alice had a vision that lights would be in purple and give the club a very high fashion look to it, that Lorraine was so desperate to accomplish.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! love you all ! xx

“ _How did it go?_ ”-Chloe asked through phone, Jonathan was in the room as well, he passed Alice glass with scotch. Alice nodded.

 

“Ahh, I think it went well. She was happy with the results. Yeah, Olivia, can you contact Mark about the venue… And inform Annabelle about the situation with the invitations… Erm… Sorry, Chloe, we have to get this party done in a very short time period. Yeah, you were saying?”- Alice sipped the drink, she laughed at something Chloe said,-“I remember that, yes! What do you mean? I always get… Ha? Oh, please, Rob never knew it. He was… Ha-ha-ha, exactly, you know everything! Ok?! Sure, talk to you later. Bye!”- Alice hung up.

“John called by the way…”-Jonathan spoke up. Alice looked at him with a suspicious look.

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s fighting for his spot, Alice. He wants to come back.”- He huffed and shook his head.

 

“I fired him for a reason, you know that. Did you tell him this?”- Alice asked, a bit disappointed, that Jonathan let her down.  

 

“I did, Alice, I did, but the poor guy just tried to persuade you, that his ideas were as good. He…”

 

“Exactly! His ideas! I asked him to do HIS job, John was working at producing new ideas department. He was assigned to carry on the negotiations with the heads of other companies!”-Alice shouted.

 

Jonathan raised his hands protectively.

 

“I am not arguing OR disagreeing with your decision.”

 

“Well, a minute ago it looked like you did!”-Alice sighed, she sipped the last bit of the remaining drink in her glass. Jonathan did not want to continue the feud so he stood silent.

 

Alice put the glass and looked through her computer. She acknowledged Jonathan standing still in her office, she looked at him.

 

“What? Do you need the phrase “that Is all” to make you leave my office room?”- Alice said sarcastically not intending on anything offensive.

 

“Ok, I have had enough, Alice! Stop talking to me like that!! I am not your puppet, nor is anyone in this company! I am done!”- Jonathan slammed the door and left Alice sitting in her chair, not being able to put a single word against the accusation.

 

                                                                                                             ***

 

Alice wept in her bathroom. Quietly, slowly… everything bothered her, even the smallest details of the most irrelevant things. She was so exposed now, so vulnerable to the lightest breeze. She flipped her headback and hit the cold bathroom wall, but  she didn’t care, crying silenced the pain. Alice couldn’t make herself get up, she was too tired. The hardest thing was to finally realize that any bad thing that had happened in her life was because of her. Because SHE did something wrong and wouldn’t apologize, no, Alice would carry on, until the insulted person would snap. The same was with Jonathan, Lara, Nick, Harry and John… Oh, John… How badly Alice wanted to rewind her whole life and make the right choices and frankly behave herself. She would have never get drunk THAT night, wouldn’t have  a one-night-stand with Tom, wouldn’t have to fire John (he WAS a great employee), and Jonathan. Why can’t she shut her mouth at the right time? Or at least be polite and respective, have a little decency and not offend someone, who is, actually, very dear to her.

 

Has Alice really insulted so many people?! How does she even still have friends? What if they secretly hate her? These thoughts made Alice cry even more. The sudden realization of all the things said above, was too hard to take in.

 

Alice finally had strength to wipe her tears away.

 

“Enough with the pity…”-She whispered.

 

Alice got dressed, but this outfit, was not the definition of “getting dressed” for her. Alice slid her long legs into pair of jeans, flats and a red/white shirt. Alice looked in the mirror, her eyes were puffy from crying so much. Did she care? Not at all… She grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

 

 

The Doorbell rang. Jonathan was not expecting anyone that day. He stood up from the armchair, folded the newspaper and walked towards the door. The camera showed that a woman was standing on the other side of the door. Jonathan sighed when realized who it was.

 

“Jonathan… Please… Open up.”- She whispered. The door knob turned and Alice heaved a sigh of relief. Immediately, she looked straight into Jonathans’ eyes. He looked tired.

 

“May I?”- Alice asked. Jonathan took a step aside to let Alice in.

 

She turned and faced Jonathan.

 

“I’ve never been at your house. It’s nice.”-Alice smiled.

 

“Make it short, Alice, I’ve got no time. I am looking for a job.”-Jonathan said it on purpose.

 

“Jon, please don’t do this! I was so wrong… So wrong, I can’t even express how… I am really, so sorry.”- Alice felt her voice quiver and tears gathering in her emerald eyes,-“ I need you.”- A tear rolled down her flawless skin.

 

“I am sorry, Alice. It’s not going to happen. I told you I have had enough and I meant it. If I come back, you are going to be tamed for a month, or even less, and then the same is going to occur.”- Jonathan rubbed his forehead and furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Alice too well,-“You’ll be fine without me.”-He slipped his hands into pockets.

 

“No, I won’t. You were right, I don’t even get along with anyonebut you back in the office. You helped me find common word with Olivia and Tina… and… and Bob and…Oh, Gosh, what’s his name?.. See?! You were… And I hope, you still are…My lantern.”

 

Jonathan lightly shook his head.

“Goodbye, Alice.”- Jonathan opened the door for her. Taking the smallest  steps possible, Alice walked out, ashamed and humiliated. Thankfully, this was the last thing Alice worried about, or Jonathan would definitely be experiencing Alice’s’ wrath.

 

This was it. Minus one person Alice cared about. Again. How many more times does she have to experience this to finally learn her lesson? Obviously, Alice was not a good student. But she promised herself that Jonathan was the **_LAST_ ** person **_EVER_**. With that in mind, she had to make another stop. Near her apartment, right next door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the pre-last chapter! Thanks you so much for reading and making my face light up for every single kudos! Lots of love! xx

Alice ran up the stairs and knocked on Bens’ apartment door. Nothing. She knocked again, and kept on knocking, until she got tired of it. Alice was too determined, but that determination wouldn’t magically make Ben or Tom get home.

 

“Chloe!”-Alice, of course, rang up her best friend, who thankfully, was still had a very precious place in the short list of Alice’s’ friends.

 

“You are a professional! Do you happen to know where Tom is? Or Ben? Or someone who may know Toms’ location, his number? Anything at this point…”-Alice huffed into the phone.

 

“ _No, sorry, but you sound desperado…_ ”- Chloe said in suspicion.

 

“I am. Ok, thank you, anyway. I am home and… Yeah, bye!”- Alice hung up and rested against the entrance door.

 

                                                                                                            ***

 

Alice waited for hours, until they turned into 4 days. After that, she threw her hands up. After 2 weeks she started feeling nervous. This never happened; she would bump into either of them **_SOMEWHERE_**. In such despair, 3 months have passed. Tom and Ben were nowhere to be found. The party, that Lorraine had asked to throw, was just around the corner and Alice had to think about the dress she would be wearing, as Lorraine sent her the invitation too. She was going to be the guest of honour. Alice was very flattered by it, but couldn’t wrap her mind around one thing. Millions of other thoughts invaded her and Alice felt very overwhelmed. Nevertheless, trying to stay professional and make the after-party flawless.

 

Alice was looking for the dress on the internet and after a one-week-long-search, she finally came across of what Alice referred to as “a simple perfection”.

 

It was an Elie Saab creation, Haute Couture f/w 2013. It was an off-purple gown with sequined top and chiffon bottom. The front had no cut, it  delicately covered Alice’s collarbones. But the back was absolutely breathtaking. It had NO back whatsoever. The  deep cut went all the way to the small of her back. The skirt was very flarey, whimsical and dreamy, adding the right amount of romance to the sexiness of the gown.

 

                                                                                                              ***

  

Here was the BIG day. The day, Elle after-party was going to be held. Everything started at 8 o’clock in the evening. Alice started getting ready around 6. She asked her make-up artist to come over, so did the hairstylist. Taking into consideration, that the dress itself was sequined, make-up and hairstyle should be neutral. Alice asked Ashley to do so and she agreed. Slightly pink lips, eye shadow one pallet darker than the dress and a hint of pinkish/skin colour blush. Alice chose to wear her purple diamond studs and nothing else.  YSL blush pumps perfectly complimented the entire look, but the last checkpoint was the clutch. Nine West dark bluish, purple clutch with a crystal on top as a closure.

 

Alice’s hair looked flawless, a not-so-messy bun with twisted hair on top and a stray of curled hair falling on the side. Nothing much, yet so classy and with a statement.

 

 

                                                                                                                    ***

 

Everything coming together and actually seeing with her own eyes, Alice thought to herself that she AND her colleagues did an amazing job arranging the party. Not only everyone was laughing and having fun, but dancing to loud music that DJ was playing very well, may I add. So many familiar faces Alice saw that night, some of whom, she has befriended through the years. Many of them have asked “SilverCloud” to plan different events for them, would it be Baby or wedding showers, corporate parties etc.

 

Alice got many compliments on how she looked, some of the guests, who were more or less close to her, made Alice take part in the best dressed game. The winner would be announced at 1 o’clock at night.

 

Through night all Alice did was have a sip of champagne, small talk and make sure everything was going smoothly, that involved rushing from one spot to another (a lot), looking for the right people, making sure they were properly doing their jobs… Lorraine asked her several times to relax and enjoy the night, Alice would just nod and smile in response, for which Lorraine would tease her and hug tightly.

 

Alice would lie, if she’d say, she wasn’t looking for anyone in particular. Chloe had told her, that Tom had won Elle Many of the Year and that he was unable to attend the award ceremony as he was away working. Did he skip the party too? Maybe he did not come on purpose, knowing that Alice was throwing it.

 

She looked nervous, awkwardly dancing to the beat and holding a glass of champagne. Alice’s emerald eyes were searching for someone; she recently realized she had grown fond of. Someone who was loving, sweet, tender, polite, with sense of humour, intelligent, someone named Tom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This is the end to this story. I hope you enjoyed it! My last request would be for you to write in comments what you liked (if you liked) and you didn't really approve of. It will be really helpful for my future works! Thanks a million times for kudos and reading! You were amazing! Love you all, M. xx

Alice spotted a familiar back, dressed in a navy blue sharp suit. That long neck, that hair… Was it blonde or reddish? He turned his head and exposed his beautiful profile. Aristocratic nose, thick eyebrows, cheekbones, that would give anyone weak legs, and thin, pink lips that he loved licking, while talking. Tom was walking to the exit. He was leaving. Alice was relieved that Tom was not dead or something, but heartbroken that he was already leaving.

 

“Ah, there you are! I’ve been looking for you for ages and ages! Oh, dear, you look amazing?! Who are you wearing? And may I just say, how amazing this party is? I mean, you are on top, Alice! Did you…”- Wanda wouldn’t stop rattling on if Alice wouldn’t have risen her hand to shut her up and politely tell her that she had to go.

 

After bumping into couple of people and toppling over waiters, she finally got to the exit, but Tom was nowhere to be found. Alice looked around now panicking, that she might have lost her only chance of seeing him face to face. The last thing she saw was a long leg hiding in a black Rolls Royce.

 

“Tom!”-Alice yelled, but the car started and drew away,-“Hey! Please! Tom!”-Alice waved her hand at the car, but it never stopped.

 

Just then did Alice realize that she drenched and her perfect gown was ruined. The rain was quite heavy, but nothing stopped her to take a chance and see Tom. Alice turned around, wretched and distressed.

 

“I guess… this is my punishment…”-Alice looked down on herself and touched the skirt. It didn’t feel that nice now. She took off her heels, sighed and walked towards the stairs of the club. Alice saw people that have come out to watch her, the glamorous and posh Alice, run after some guy. Alice shook her head, thinking of how nosy people were about someone’s private life… In some way, she thought it was disgusting too. She rubbed her forearm, feeling the cold getting into her bones.

 

“Excuse me…”-Alice mumbled, trying to get through the crowd gathered on the patio.

 

“Alice?”-Someone called from far away.

 

Her heart skipped a beat. She turned, her wet hair getting stuck over her eyes. It was him, standing between the door and the car, also wet. Tom squinted his eyes, almost making sure that his eyes were not lying, and he WAS actually seeing Alice, out in a downpour, in a beautiful gown, running for him, trying to get HIS attention.

 

“Tom…”-Alice whispered,-“TOM!”-Alice shouted and ran down the stairs; she threw shoes away, grabbed the skirt, lifted it and ran as fast as she could. She never looked more graceful, it was like a scene from some kind book, a very romantic book.

Tom took two steps towards Alice, a smile crept on Tom’s face. The woman he had desired to win the affection of, was running to see him. Alice finally got to the destination point and huffed. She threw her hands over his long neck and pressed her body tightly to his.

 

“Where were you? I was so nervous?!”- She was crying from happiness, but maybe from sadness as well. 

 

Tom was taken aback, he couldn’t collect himself, after 3 seconds, he finally thought of wrapping his arms around Alice’s tiny waist.

 

“I was shooting a film… Alice, what are you doing? You’ve ruined your dress!”-Tom was so precautious with her, it made Alice smile.

 

She shook her head and broke the hug that she was over the moon to finally get.

 

“I don’t care. Things that don’t really matter shouldn’t sadden you! I am so happy you’re back, Tom!”- Alice was not shy to look directly in Tom’s eyes; they were sparkly and loving, as usual. She remembered them right.

 

Tom smiled at Alice tenderly, but instantly remembered things.

 

“What about the… you know, THAT… I apologize unreservedly, Alice… I…”-Tom babbled.

 

“I’ve got a new rule… Never regret something that made you smile. Every memory that is connected to you brought smile to my face, and could not be happier! Of course, I mean all the positive memories… I am referring to the…”

 

Tom nodded.

 

“I know… I know…”

“Morning I kicked you out of my house.”-Alice finished.

 

“What?”- Tom looked very surprised.

 

“Will you forgive me?”-Alice asked.

 

“For… Forgive. YOU?! Forgive you? Oh, Alice, Darling…”- Tom pressed his lips onto Alice’s, and they got lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't about the number of breaths we take, but the moments that take our breath away.


End file.
